


Sweet Maddie

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deals with a toddler getting into asprins, F/F, M/M, Mentions of child abuse/shaken baby syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: Between marriage and motherhood, Dr. Emily Grey’s already busy life has been turned upside down. Shy, sweet little Maddie feels like she’s being left behind. Only after a terrible accident happens, does Emily realize she’s taken her daughter for granted. Will she have the chance to make up for it?
Relationships: Dr. Grey/Carolina, Simmons/Grif, Washington/Tucker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Madeline, it’s past your bedtime, go to sleep.” Dr. Grey was worn out from playing a battle of wills against her two year old daughter.

“No, I’m not sleepy.” She couldn’t hold back a big yawn.

“I was nice enough to let you stay up a whole extra hour. It’s now 9:00, it’s time to sleep.”

Maddie’s lower lip started quivering, soon the tears would come and Grey would be defeated. “But Mommy isn’t home yet.” Maddie still had some PTSD issues about not feeling safe at night.

Grey sighed, bedtime wouldn’t be as easy as she hoped. “I told you, she’s working late tonight.”

Maddie looked confused. “Oh yeah, I forgot. How late is late?”

“Very, very late.”

“But I need her to give me a hug goodnight. She does it every night, so I have to stay up.”

“No, you’re going to have to skip it tonight, you’re exhausted.”

“But what about the bad dreams? Mommy’s the one who keeps them away, she protects me.”

Poor Maddie still had regular night terrors thanks to all the abuse she suffered from her deadbeat father when she was a baby. He was also the one who nearly killed Allie when she was only four months old. Grey’s heart ached that Maddie still couldn’t get past it. She tried so hard to always be a good Mother to both the girls.

She squeezed Maddie’s hand. “I’m here, Allie’s here, you’re not alone. You know I’d never let anyone hurt you. I love you sweetie pie.”

Maddie shrugged. “I love you too Momma, but it’s not the same.”

Grey tried to tuck the bedspread around the sleepy toddler, but Maddie squirmed her way loose. Grey tried another tactic. “How about if I give you two hugs to make up for it?”

Maddie thought about it, then shook her head. “Nuh-Uh, it doesn’t count. I like Mommy’s hugs.”

Grey gave up. “Then I’m sorry kid, but you’re out of luck.” She finished tucking her in and kissed her on the forehead. “Night night, sweetie pie.”

Maddie could barely keep her big, blue eyes open. “Night night Momma.” She was practically asleep by the time Grey switched on her nightlight and left the room.

Poor Dr. Grey was so exhausted she could hardly make it to her room. She had some patients’ files she was excited to get started on, but right now, she was seeing double.

In the old days, she could handle a twelve hour shift in the hospital, and handle seven other projects all in the same day. Now, putting two small children to bed, left her drained. She felt like she was getting old before her time. Well she wouldn’t let that happen, she could handle both work and motherhood.

Three months ago, when she and Carolina adopted little Allie, she volunteered to take a ‘maternity leave’ to help Allie adjust to her new family. It was hard to believe that the those three months were almost up. Now Grey really had to brush up on her patients, so tired or not, she was working tonight.

She almost didn’t want to go back to work, she’d miss her kids. The closer it got to her start day, the more Maddie acted up. Grey was worried about her. Maddie had so many personality issues, she couldn’t handle too many changes in her daily routines. Grey would have to worry about that when the time came, she and Maddie could handle it together.

She snuggled up against her bedroom pillows and slipped on the reading glasses that she didn’t need, but she thought they made her look so sophisticated. She fanned out some of her patients’ files and planned a busy night of reading…

She hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep until she heard a loud bang. When she heard Carolina’s grumbling, she smiled affectionately. They were a completely mismatched couple, but she couldn’t picture being married to anyone else.

Carolina huffed as she came through the bedroom door. “Who the hell left that toy car in the middle of the hallway?”

Grey had to smile. Marriage and motherhood may have tamed down the mighty Carolina a little, but she still had that same fiery temper.

“Hi honey, it’s nice to see you too.” Grey gave her a teasing wink.

Carolina refused to be amused, she glared softly. “I’m serious Emily. Who left all the toys scattered everywhere? I almost broke my toe. And why the hell do you insist on leaving every light in the house on? You know how high the electric bill was last month…”

She stopped, there was no point criticizing, Grey wasn’t listening to her, she never did. Even now, Grey looked with an amused look on her face.

“I really missed you ‘Lina. You know how much I love you.” She teased Carolina by batting her eyelashes at her. She never even bothered to take her reading glasses off. They were falling down her face.

Carolina fought with everything she had not to laugh. She hated encouraging Emily’s childish behavior. “Take off those stupid glasses, you look ridiculous.” She couldn’t hold back her smile any longer.

Grey slipped them off, they did their purpose. “Yeah I know, but they make me look more ‘doctorery’, don’t you think?” She moved her files out of the way so they could go to bed.

Carolina made a face as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. “There is no such thing.” The two cuddled up beside each other.

“Maddie was really missing you tonight.”

“Aww, I didn’t mean to work over so late. I’ll spend some extra playtime with her tomorrow.”

“She’ll like that.” They both started to doze off.

“Ahh, Mommy Mommy save me!” Maddie’s screams woke the entire house. Allie screamed right along with her.

Out of instinct, Carolina jumped up and ran for Maddie, she was a pro at handling her nightmares. She switched on the light and knelt by her daughter’s bedside, while Grey went to comfort the baby.

Maddie grabbed ahold of her, she was shaking and crying. “Mommy, don’t let the bad man get me!” She still referred to her abusive father as ‘the bad man’.

Carolina tried to soothe her. “No honey, he’s in jail, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Maddie shook her head. “But he was here, I saw him…” She looked around the room now that it was light. She felt braver with Carolina in the room. “Well, I thought I saw him.”

She stroked back Maddie’s tangled blond curls. “I know honey, but it was only a dream. You have these every night, you know you’re safe now.”

She slowly calmed down, but still wouldn’t let go. Allie continued to cry, Carolina frowned. Allie was usually good about going back to sleep. Grey stuck her head in the room.

“We got a problem. Allie’s new tooth coming in is bothering her and she wants you.”

“Ugh, okay Emily, I’m coming.” She pried loose from Maddie’s grasp. As they both left the room, tears filled Maddie’s eyes. She needed her Moms just as much as Allie did.

“Mommy, don’t go…” Neither one heard her. Poor Maddie had to cry herself back to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Carolina held little Allie close in her arms. Her crying still wouldn’t stop. Grey got the teething ring she kept in the freezer and figured that would help numb Allie’s pain. Allie bit down on it, then threw it to the floor. The crying got louder, her face was as red as her wild, reddish curls.

Carolina was close to tears herself. “I don’t know what to try to try, her first tooth was nowhere near this bad.”

Grey carefully checked where the tooth was coming halfway in. The gums surrounding it were all red. Allie cried out even louder in pain. “Aww, I’m sorry sweetie, I know that hurts.” She turned to Carolina. “I’m going to get the baby Tylenol and some ambesol, then at least we can all get some sleep tonight. I’ll take her to my office tomorrow and give her gums a better check over. I don’t want her to get an abscess.”

Carolina nodded as she tried rocking Allie to sleep. The baby gagged and fussed a little with the red medicine, but she took it.

“There now sweetie, that’s my good girl. You’ll be feeling a lot better.” Grey kissed her cheek.

After another hour, her fussing slowed down and she settled back to sleep. Only then did Grey remember about Maddie.

“Oh my goodness, I forgot all about Maddie.” She went to the toddler’s room. Her light was still on, but she was asleep. She was curled up, shivering at the foot of her bed with no covers on her.

Grey’s heart ached as she carefully tried to move her without waking her. “Momma?” Maddie’s voice sounded so tiny.

Fresh tears spilled down Maddie’s already tear stained face. Grey got a Kleenex and tenderly wiped them away. “Yes sweetie pie, it’s okay.” She laid her head on the pillow and covered her up with her unicorn bedspread.

“I waited for you and Mommy to come back, but you didn’t.”

“I’m so, so sorry. Your sister may have an infection in her gums, I couldn’t get away any sooner.”

Maddie looked sad. “Is she okay?” She really did love her little sister.

“I’m taking her down to my office to tomorrow, I’ll get her fixed up.”

“I was so scared cause of the bad dream, I’m still scared.”

She gently stroked back her hair. “Aww, my poor little girl. Momma’s here now, you don’t have to be afraid.” Maddie still looked upset. “How about if I stay with you tonight, will that make up for it?”

A big smile spread over Maddie’s face, that was what she was hoping for. “Yay!”

Dr. Grey knew she was being conned, but she didn’t care, she snuggled against her daughter. Maddie was safe and now she was happy, that’s all Grey cared about.

The next morning, Grey and Carolina we’re rushing around. Maddie sat at the kitchen table coloring, as Grey quickly fried some eggs while Carolina struggled to get ready for work.

Maddie looked up from her picture. “Mommy, I thought you didn’t have to work today?”

Carolina couldn’t find her missing shoe and she was exhausted from getting almost no sleep. “The hospital is short handed, so I got called in.” She couldn’t help shooting a look at her wife.

When Dr. Grey was working, all the work managed to get done. She alone could handle multiple departments and several patients nearly at the same time. Work suffered these last few months without her.

Grey looked up from the skillet. “Well, I’m sorry I tried to do something for myself for a change. I love my kids and I love taking care of my family. I should have known I couldn’t get a break. All day long at work, it’s nothing but me, me, me.’ Guess that’s not different at home.” Grey was also exhausted.

Carolina softened her criticizing glare. “No Em, that’s not what I meant… god, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

She rubbed at her sore shoulder before taking a pain pill. Three months ago she had been shot in a fight to bring Maddie and Allie’s father to justice. After surgery and rehab, the shoulder still bothered her on and off.

Grey narrowed her eyes. “Lina, I don’t like the fact that you keep taking those Vicodins so often. You should switch to regular aspirins, they’re better for you.”

“I know, but I haven’t been getting much sleep lately. I’m too worn out to deal with the pain, I’ll take them next time.”

Grey made a mental note to throw the pills out. She worried about the girls getting a hold of them. Maddie hated hearing her Moms fight. She went to the living room where Allie was playing in her playpen.

Allie smiled and started babbling when she saw Maddie. At only seven months old, she was already trying to talk, she sounded like she was trying to say Maddie’s name. The two sisters were the best of friends. Allie helped cheer Maddie out of some of her sad mood.

“Well, at least one person here still likes me.” Allie held up her arms, that was her cue that she wanted out of her playpen. “I don’t know if I can lift you.”

Maddie bent down to pick the baby up. She found out that Allie was a very solid baby, she couldn’t lift her very high. She felt her start to slip from her arms.

A strong pair of hands grabbed Maddie’s to help support Allie. She looked behind her to see Carolina. Grey came in and got a hold on Allie and gently set her back down. She frowned at Maddie.

“What are you doing?”

“Allie wanted out, I was trying to help her.”

“You know better than to pick her up. She’s too heavy for you and she already had one bad head trauma in her life, she can’t afford to have a second one.”

Maddie looked down at the floor. “Yes Momma.”

Grey didn’t mean to sound like she was yelling at her. She put her arm around her. “C’mon, you can help me finish the breakfast.” She poured some apple juice in baby cup for Allie. “How about you take Allie her juice?”

Maddie’s face brightened. “‘Kay Momma.” She tried to hold the cup carefully in both hands. She got halfway across the kitchen before her bad sense of balance got the best of her. The cup fell to the floor and all the juice splashed out. Poor Maddie was horrified.

“Oh Madeline!” Carolina took a tone to her voice before she could stop herself. She was so used to yelling at the Reds and Blues, those old habits died hard.

Grey shot Carolina a warning look, it wasn’t Maddie’s fault. It was a left over side effect of the Shaken baby syndrome she and Allie both endured thanks to their father. Maddie had a more extreme case than Allie since her abuse had gone on longer. She would probably always have trouble with her balance and coordination.

Maddie whimpered and tried to hide in the corner, she was so ashamed of herself. She knew Carolina would never hurt her, but it had been her habit to hide from her father.

Carolina’s face softened. “No Maddie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. Come here, I’m not mad at you.” She held out her arms. Maddie came out of her corner and into her Mom’s arms so Carolina could give her a big hug.

Maddie felt so much better. This was what she had been waiting for…


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Grey flittered around the kitchen trying to get the kids their breakfast. “Hurry up and eat girls.” She tickled Allie as she lifted her into her highchair. Allie giggled. “I need to get this little sprout ready for her doctor’s appointment.”

Maddie nibbled on her toast a little faster. “Am I going too Momma?”

“No, there’s no sense having you sit up there that long. I’ll drop you off at daycare while we’re gone.”

Maddie’s eyes grew big and filled with tears. “No Momma, I don’t wanna go there, I wanna be with you!”

Grey frowned a little. “Why don’t you want to play at daycare lately? You’re still not having trouble with that bully, are you?” She was careful to ask it gently, Maddie could break down easily.

She shook her head violently. “No, not really. I just don’t wanna go, don’t make me go Momma!” The temper tantrum was building.

“Okay okay, you don’t have to have a tantrum over it. I’ll call Uncle Simmons or Uncle Wash and see if they can watch you.”

Maddie already abandoned her breakfast. “I wish I could go too. I like the nurses at the hospital.”

“Next time I’ll take you down. This is an almost emergency trip for your sister.”

Maddie looked disappointed. “Okay.”

Grey spooned a bite of applesauce to Allie. She bit down and cried out in pain, she pushed her Mom’s hand away. Grey scooped her up in her arms and cuddled her close.

“Aww poor baby, I’m so sorry. Don’t you worry, Momma’s going to have you feeling better soon.”

Maddie watched on quietly. She felt left out, but she also felt bad for her sister. “Momma, did my teeth hurt me that badly?”

Grey thought about it. “You were pretty much out of the teething stage by the time we found each other. You had a few teeth come in, but they didn’t seem to bother you too much.”

“Oh.” Maddie felt sad, she wished Grey was her real Mother. She was the first Mother that ever cared about her. She couldn’t help getting up and wrapping her little arms around Grey’s waist.

She looked down in surprise. “My goodness, what’s that for.” She put her arm around Maddie.

“For always being such a nice Momma. You’ll never leave me, will you?”

Grey smiled reassuringly, but she looked so tired. “No way. Never, never, ever. Can you be a good girl and put on your shoes while I find you a sitter?”

“‘Kay, I can do that.” Maddie would do anything for her Mother.

  
  


Ten minutes later, Grey walked the girls up to Wash and Tucker’s house. Tucker had the door opened before they made it up to the porch.

“Hey guys. Wash went to pick up David at preschool, so Maddie’s stuck with me. Do you have a minute to come in?”

“Sorry, wish we could, but someone’s tooth is bothering her. You be a good girl Maddie, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Maddie ran to Tucker, he was her favorite babysitter, he was always fun. “She’s always an angel. We’ll get along just fine, won’t we Maddie girl?”

She nodded at him, but he knew right away she was being more quiet than usual. He took her hand as they went into the house. She hesitated by the door for a second, Tucker thought she was going to be crying for her Mom.

“Hey kiddo, you doing okay?”

Maddie nodded, but she didn’t look too convincing.

He led her to the kitchen table. “‘C’mon, let’s have a little talk.” He poured her a glass of milk while he grabbed himself a can of Coke. He sat across the table from her. “Are you worried about your sister?”

Maddie stared at her glass. “Not too much, Momma’s the best doctor, Allie’s okay.”

“She’s been getting a lot of attention since she’s been teething, hasn’t she?”

“Yeah…Allie has been sad cause her teeth hurt. Mommy likes spending time with her, she doesn’t play much with me anymore. Momma tries, but now she’s busy with work. And now, I don’t have any friends.”

“Of course you have friends. All the kids like you, all the guys like you. You have friends in day care. Your Moms and sister like you, even if they’re too busy to show it. And I know I like you; a lot.” He gave her a teasing wink. “What do you mean that no one likes you?”

It gave her a lot to think about. “Maybe… but I don’t have friends at day care anymore.”

“Oh yeah, I thought you had that little friend, Janie, you wanna talk about it? I’m here for ya kiddo.” He gave her a pleading look, she gave in and started talking.

“Janie’s not my friend no more. Her Mom doesn’t like me.”

“Why not, what did you do?”

“She heard Mommy call her names, now Janie’s not allowed to play with me.”

Tucker didn’t want to chuckle over it, Maddie looked so sad, but he couldn’t help it. “Knowing Carolina’s temper, that broad is lucky she only insulted her and didn’t hit her. I’ve been on the receiving end of those punches. She hits like a dude.”

He couldn’t joke Maddie out of her bad mood. She concentrated on drinking her milk.

“Cheer up, you can always make more friends. There’s a lot of kids to play with.”

“Not since David left. He made sure the other kids played with me. Now that he’s not there, they ignore me.”

“How about if you go up to them and start playing with them? They’ll be friends with you if just try.”

She looked terrified. “I can’t…”

He playfully elbowed her. “Give it a shot, you might be surprised. You’re a good kid, they’re gonna love you.”

She finally gave in and allowed a small smile. She looked a little better. “‘Kay Uncle Tucker, I’ll try.”

David came running through the door. “Hi Daddy, hi Maddie.” He threw his book bag on the floor.” He took ahold of Maddie’s hand. “Wanna go out and play?”

Wash lagged behind. “David Lavernius, your bag doesn’t belong on the floor.” David shot him a look. “Be a good role model for Maddie.”

David picked it up and hung it on the back of a chair. “Sorry Daddy, can we go out and play now?”

“Sure, be careful guys.” He gently ruffled Maddie’s hair. Though she smiled at him, he noticed her eyes looked so sad.

Tucker sat back in his chair and looked very proud of himself. Wash narrowed his eyes. “You know, you could have disciplined your son for me.”

“Sorry, I was busy solving Maddie’s trouble.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Carolina scared away her only friend’s Mom, now she thinks nobody likes her. I gave her a pep talk to help her with her shyness. And she doesn’t think her Moms are paying much attention to her because of the baby. I don’t want to brag, but I think I did an excellent babysitting job, like I always do.”

Wash rolled his eyes. “Sure Tucker. Do ‘Lina and Emily know she’s having trouble?”

“I don’t think so, you know she has issues taking about her problems.”

“Hmm, I’ll try to schedule in a workout with ‘Lina, I’ll bring it up with her. After all, she’s still getting the hang of being a Mother.”

He watched the kids through the window. The poor little girl had already been through so much. Wash vowed you protect her from as much heartbreak as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, Grey showed up with a much happier looking Allie. Grey looked particularly pleased with her doctoring abilities. “Hieee! Loookie who’s feeling all better!”

Allie smiled and cooed at Tucker as soon as he answered the door. He couldn’t resist her smiling, round, chubby face. He picked her up and hoisted her up on his broad shoulders.

“Hey there little dudette. Let’s go out back and tell Maddie that you’re all better.” He knew Wash needed to talk to Grey alone.

Wash was nervous on how to begin. Grey was a good family friend, she had saved his life twice before, but she had never been quite stable. She kept her sanity in check while working or taking care of her kids, but she was still a bit…eccentric. She scared Wash from time to time.

“Umm Emily…do you mind if I talk to you a second? It’s about Maddie.”

Grey flopped down backwards on a kitchen chair and stared at him. Her big, violet eyes felt like they could see right him. “Yepper Wash, go ahead and talk away.”

“Have you noticed if Maddie seems upset lately?” Wash sat down in the chair beside her.

Grey’s eyes showed her worry. “Yeah, I’ve been noticing that, seems like she’s been acting up ever since I announced I’ll be going back to work full time. ‘Lina and I have been so busy with Allie, she’s almost constantly crying. I’m worried Maddie hasn’t gotten the attention she’s used to lately.”

Wash nodded. “She was saying that to Tucker. That, and the fact that she lost her best friend at daycare.”

Grey looked shocked. “Maddie and Janie aren’t friends anymore? No wonder she hasn’t wanted to go down and play.”

Wash had to fight to keep a straight face. “From what I’ve heard it was a certain comment from ‘Lina that started it.”

Grey had to think, then it dawned on her. She couldn’t keep from cracking a smile. “Oh yeah, now I remember. ‘Lina referred to Janie’s Mom as the ‘two faced dragon lady.’ I thought it was pretty funny at the time.”

“Well, Janie’s Mom didn’t think so. She won’t let the kids play together.”

“Aww man, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I can call her up later and try apologizing. It’s so childish to take it out on the kids.”

Grey stopped, tears formed in her eyes. She had to struggle to keep them back. Wash out his hand on her shoulder. “You okay Emily?”

She nodded even as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Yes, I just wish Maddie would tell me about things that are bugging her. She has no problems telling Grif and Tucker. She knows she can trust me.”

“She does trust you, she still has issues. Look how badly she was abused, and she’s really young, you need to be patient with her. It took Chloe a lot of time to completely trust me when I first adopted her.”

Grey sniffled and wiped away her tears just in time as Maddie came running to her. “Hi Momma.” She climbed up on Grey’s lap and cuddled against her. She noticed her Mom had been crying. “Are you sad?”

Grey smiled as she wiped away the last of her tears. She kissed the top of Maddie’s head. “No sweetie, I feel much better now. You ready to go? Mira will over for her reading class really soon. You two can play together afterwards.”

“Yayy, let’s go.” She loved Mira.

Wash smiled at Grey. “See, she’s fine.”

Grey forced a smile. “I hope so…”

Mira threw down her pencil in frustration for the third time. “I’ll never get it, I’m too stupid.”

“You are not stupid. Concentrate Mira, slow down your reading and sound it out.”

Maddie came over and stood in between them. “Whatcha doin’?”

Mira looked affectionately at her little friend. “Trying to write, but it’s a lost cause.”

Maddie looked at the work paper and tried to understand it. “I can write too.”

Grey patted her arm. “No sweetie, I think you’re still too little.”

Maddie shook her head impatiently. “No Momma, I can do it!”

Mira had to smile, at least Maddie kept her mind off her work. “Let her try, she can’t do any worse than I can.”

Grey carefully wrote out Maddie’s name in big letters. “That’s you sweetie pie, that’s how you spell your name. Now use the pencil and see if you can copy that.”

Maddie’s face was pure stubbornness. She grasped the pencil so tightly, she nearly broke it, but she was determined to write her name. When she finished, her letters were a little crooked, but she copied her name. She had no idea what the letters meant, but she did it.

She flashed a big smile. “Look Momma, look Mira, I can write too.”

Mira looked pleased. “Good job Maddie.” Then she remembered her own writing assignment. “Great, a two year is better at this than I am.” She groaned dramatically.

Grey laughed, but remained unsympathetic. She thrust the pencil back into Mira’s hand. “Okay kiddo, one more time, the fourth time’s the charm. From the top…

Mira slipped her worksheet into the folder where it belonged. Her teacher would go over it with her again tomorrow in class. There was a little more time before her Dad, Grif, would pick her up on his way home from work.

“Since I finished my homework, can I play with the girls on the swings?”

“Yes, but I have to buckle Allie in her baby swing. We don’t want her falling out.”

Allie just woke up from her afternoon nap and was ready to play. She was already good friends with Mira, just like Maddie was. Mira and Grey walked out to the swings together, but Maddie lingered behind, trying to catch up. Thanks to her problems with balance, she stumbled a lot.

Grey triple checked that Allie was strapped in her swing properly. She was finally satisfied that the baby was safe. “Alrightee, she’s good to go. Be careful girls, I’ll be watching from the kitchen window, so just give a holler if you need me. Have fun!” She ruffled Maddie’s hair as she walked by.

Mira started out gently pushing Allie. She was used to Maddie never wanting to go high on the swings. Allie was the opposite, she loved it. She pumped her arms and legs, wanting to go higher. Mira let her go a little higher, while still being very careful with her. She was having so much fun babysitting Allie, that she forgot about Maddie.

Maddie entertained herself by sitting on the swing. She was a very small child and she realized her feet wouldn’t quite reach the ground. She couldn’t swing without any help. She tried to get Mira’s attention.

“Mira, I like to swing too.” Mira couldn’t hear her over Allie’s loud giggling. She tried again, making her voice as loud as she could make it. “Mira, I really wanna swing too!”

Even at her loudest, her voice was quiet. She wished she could be as loud as Allie, but she couldn’t. Mira seemed to forget all about her. She slid down from the swing, sat in the middle of the sandbox by herself and pouted. Mira never even noticed. Maddie thought the two of them were friends, she guessed she was wrong.

As the tears ran down her face, Maddie felt all alone. “No one likes me no more.” She truly felt like she lost her last friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Grif let himself through the gate to the backyard. He was sure Dr. Grey would have had enough of Mira by now, he would save the Doc from her agony.

He found Maddie sitting all alone in the sandbox. That was weird, where was Grey? She knew better than to leave a two year old unattended.

“Hey, who went and left the little kiddo all by herself?”

His voice startled Maddie, she was lost in her own little world. She jumped up and ran to him, throwing her little arms around his waist. “Uncle Grif, you’re still my friend, aren’t you?” She was struggling not to cry.

Grif frowned, it was such a strange question. “Yeah, of course I’m your friend. What’s going on here? Where’s you Mom and Mira?”

“Allie needed changed, she was crying real bad, so Momma took her inside. Mira went too, and they both forgot about me.”

“You poor kid, that’s not nice. Mira actually forgot about you?”

Maddie nodded her head. “She played the whole time with Allie, she doesn’t like me no more.”

“Aww Maddie, you know not to take anything that Mira does or says seriously. That kid doesn’t even know what she’s doing half the time. Don’t worry, I’ll yell at her for you. You do know that everyone’s paying so much attention to Allie because she’s being loud and annoying. That’s what you should do.”

Her cheeks burned pink with embarrassment. “Nah, I can’t do that.” She was trying not to smile.

Grey came running out of the back door in a panic. “Oh Maddie, thank goodness, you had me so worried. I told you we would be going back inside, I thought you were right behind us.” She scooped her up in her arms.

She looked up at her Mother’s worried face. “You mean you didn’t forget me?”

Grey kissed her forehead. “No, of course I didn’t. You get lost in your thoughts a lot, you need to be careful.”

She rested her cheek against Grey’s shoulder. “‘Kay Momma, I won’t.” She was having an exhausting day.

Mira came out with her orange notebook in her hand. “Hi Daddy, I got all my homework done.” She worked hard on her assignment and she was proud of it.

“That’s great Mira, but what is this I heard about you only playing with Allie and ignoring Maddie?” He tried to have a strict edge to his voice, he wasn’t used to being the parent who disciplines the kids. That was usually Simmons’ job.

Mira looked confused. “Huh? I didn’t… oh yeah, I guess I did.” She looked gave Maddie a guilty look. “Sorry Maddie.”

Maddie felt a little better, but kept her face hidden. She was missing the short nap time she was used to having. With all the bad dreams she had at night, she needed her nap during the day.

Grey understood her daughter. “I better get this little one in the house. She’ll feel better for playing tomorrow, she’s all worn out.”

Maddie only hoped she would get to play tomorrow with Mira, now she didn’t know. She started getting whiny as they went into the house. “No Momma, I’m not sleepy.”

Grey knew better. “You’re sure you don’t want a nap while I’m starting dinner.”

She shook her head stubbornly. Her face set in a serious pout. “No, I wanna color.”

“Well, okay then.” She spread some sheets of paper and a box of crayons on the kitchen table. She helped Maddie onto the chair. “There you go, color away.”

Maddie chattered away to her Mom as she colored. Grey was only half listening. She was concentrating on cutting the carrots in a perfect julienned cut. She wanted dinner to look great for when Carolina came home.

“Look Momma, I colored Mommy a turquoise flower to surprise her when she comes home.”

Grey only half looked. She was worried about over cooking her salmon dinner. “Uh-Huh, that’s beautiful, she’s gonna love it.”

Maddie hung her head, she knew better that Grey didn’t even look at it. She wanted to scrunch up the picture, she didn’t think Carolina would like it anyway.

“Let’s move your art studio out of the way, Mommy will be home soon.”

Maddie forgot about throwing away her drawing, she was excited to see Carolina. Grey made a nice table scape, complete with candles. She set out the salmon and rice, everything was prefect. Maddie was happy, she was hungry.

By six, it felt like Carolina wasn’t ever coming. Allie was fussy because she was hungry, and even Maddie was whining. “Okay girls, I give up, we’ll eat without her. If she can’t bother to call and tell us she’ll be late, then she can do without.”

Maddie’s stomach lurched, she knew her Mothers would be having an argument. She hated it, she remembered the ‘bad man’ would start yelling, then she would get hurt. Suddenly, she wasn’t very hungry.

Grey looked at her, she patted her shoulder. “It’s okay sweetie pie, go ahead and eat.” She could read her mind. “I’m not mad at your Mommy, don’t worry. Enjoy your fish.”

Allie had a plate with rice and a small piece of cut up fish. She didn’t seem to know what to think about it. She thought it was more fun to throw it at Maddie. “No no Allie, eat it, don’t throw it at your sister.”

Maddie giggled, her little sister was a good distraction. “I don’t think she likes fish.”

Grey laughed softly. “Maybe so, at least this way, she can try different foods. We can catch any allergies she has early on.”

“I don’t have ‘llergies, do I?”

“Nope, you’re such a good kid.” Maddie looked happy.

Carolina huffed through the door and heavily threw down her medical. “Oh man, what a day.” She noticed Grey softly glaring at her.”

“If you knew you were going to be late, you could have at least called.”

Carolina looked at her. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was getting this late. They needed me to help with a patient so I stayed. With you still on leave, we need the extra help.”

Tears sprung in Grey’s eyes. “Well excuse me for doing something for myself. I love this family, I enjoy working at home.” She choked back a sob. She went to the sink and pretended to start washing dishes.

Panic shot through Maddie. She slipped away from the kitchen to sit in the living room with her giant dollhouse. She halfheartedly played with a doll. She didn’t want her Moms to argue.

Carolina followed her and sat on the floor beside her. The sad look on Maddie’s face nearly broke her heart. “Hey honey, how you feeling? I haven’t much of chance to see you today.”

Maddie leaned up against her. “I think I’m okay.” She shyly pulled out the flower she drew. “Here Mommy, I made this for you.”

“Aww thank you.” She looked closely at the picture. “Turquoise is my favorite color, I love it.” She gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Maddie was so relieved, this was what she needed. At least she knew her Mommy still loved her.

Grey stalked into the room with Allie in her arms. “‘Lina, can you take Allie for me? It’s almost Maddie’s bedtime, she didn’t have a nap today, she needs to go to bed early.”

Carolina took Allie and cuddled her close. Maddie looked up at her, she wanted to spend time with her, and not get ready for bed. “Mommy, will you play dolls with me tomorrow?”

“Sure I will, you need to listen to your Mom and go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning honey. I love you Maddie.”

“I love you too Mommy.”

Though she didn’t get much time to see her Mommy, she knew she still loved her. Maddie could be satisfied with that…


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie silently made it through her bath time. Grey looked so tired as she encouraged her young daughter that everything was okay.

“Lookie here Maddie, I picked up more of the pink bubble bath that you like so much. You wanna play with the bubbles?”

Maddie sadly shook her head. She rushed through it as fast as possible. Soon, she was wearing her favorite unicorn pajamas and Grey was tucking her into bed. She kept looking at the doorway, hoping that Carolina would come in to say goodnight.

Bedtime was Maddie’s least favorite time of the time, she liked knowing Carolina was there to protect her from the nightmares. Grey snapped off the light and switched on her little nightlight. Maddie gave up hope, maybe Carolina didn’t like her anymore.

“Sleep tight sweetie.”

Maddie lay awake and stared at the ceiling. She could hear her Mothers talking from their bedroom. Their voices were quiet at first, then as the arguing started, they got louder.

She heard Grey’s distinctively high voice yelling. “You don’t appreciate anything I do. I’m trying to balance in work with raising the girls. You know how many problems Maddie has, she’s a lot of work, it’s going to get worse when she starts school. Would it kill you to spend some time with her?”

“I tried to and you sent her to bed. I’m working double shifts all the time. I don’t have leisure time with the kids like you do.” Carolina’s deep voice echoed through the wall.

Maddie froze, at her old home, whenever her parents fought with each other, her father would take it out on her. She cried out, she couldn’t help it, she was lost in the bad memories. She hid under her blankets, crying always got her hurt more. She trembled in fear.

Her door opened and the light switched on. She hid deeper under the covers. A pair of hands pulled back the covers, she cried out again. “No, don’t hurt me!” She closed her eyes, she couldn’t look.

“Maddie, it’s okay. No one is hurting you. Open your eyes honey.”

She slowly opened her eyes, she saw Grey’s concerned face staring at her. She snapped out of her shock. “Momma?”

“Yes sweetie pie, it’s alright. What are you so afraid of?”

“You and Mommy were fighting, I didn’t want it to be my fault.”

“It’s certainly not your fault. Your Mommy and I are both tired and overworked. We were having a discussion, not a fight.” Maddie didn’t look too convinced.

“It was just a very loud discussion.” Carolina stood in the doorway. “You’re safe, I’m here and watching over you. So no nightmares tonight, right?” She walked over to Maddie’s bed.

Maddie was able to smile. “No, no bad dreams.”

Carolina kissed her cheek. “That’s my girl, now go to sleep.”

“‘Kay Mommy.” She snuggled under her covers and had the first peaceful night that she had in a while.

Early the next morning, Maddie padded her way out to the kitchen. She found both her Mothers drinking coffee and sharing the morning paper, they looked cozy together. The argument from last night was quickly forgotten.

Grey smiled at her. “Morning sweetie, want some orange juice? I was just about to pour some for your sister.”

Maddie moved in closer to be beside them. “Yes please.” Carolina ruffled her messy blond curls. Maddie hadn’t had her hair brushed yet and she was still wearing her pajamas. She looked more adorable when she looked all sloppy.

“Aww man, look at the time.” Carolina glared at her watch as she set her coffee cup on the counter. She winced and rubbed her shoulder.

Grey looked concerned. “You know, when I start back to work next week, I’m making you an appointment. I want to take some more x-rays of that shoulder. Maybe one of the pins came loose, I’ll see if there’s something else I can do with it.”

She made a face and instinctively reached for her Vicodins. Grey’s disapproving stare made her put them back. “C’mon Emily, stop being creepy, I need the pills.”

“No you don’t.” She reached up and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen from the cupboard. “Try these, they’re better for you. The Vicodins make you more hostile than you already are.”

Carolina glared at her as she struggled to open the child proof cap. “These won’t help the pain at all.” She managed to get a few of the blue liquid gels out of the bottle.

“Of course they will, they’re liquid gels, they’ll get to the pain faster.”

Allie cried from her bedroom. Carolina instinctively looked up, she always reacted when Allie cried. “Do you need me to help with her before I leave?”

“Nah, I’ve got it. The three of us are fine here. I’m gonna give the little sprout her antibiotic and some of her juice.” She put her arm around Maddie. “And this sweetie pie needs to get dressed. This is easy, go to the hospital and save your patients.”

Carolina rolled her eyes, she was only a registered nurse, Grey always made her job sound so epic. As she grabbed her medical bag, she turned to Maddie. “Don’t forget, we have a play date later tonight when I get home, just the two of us.”

Maddie looked so happy. “‘Kay Mommy, I won’t forget.”

Grey led Maddie upstairs and they went together to get Allie.

Later that morning, Grey settled Allie into her play pen with a frozen teething ring. She was so relieved that her abscess was clearing up. Allie was once again a smiley, happy baby. She chewed away happily on her toy.

Grey smiled tenderly down at her. “That’s my good little girl.” She turned to Maddie. “I have a few patient calls I need to make. I have a patient who’s concerned about their diabetes medicine and I really need to talk to them for Dr. Hill. Can you be a good girl and entertain your sister for me while I’m on the phone?”

Maddie thought about it, she shook her head enthusiastically. “Yeah Momma, I can do that.”

“Thank you sweetie.” She already had the phone in her hand. “Her cup of juice is up on the counter, if you’re real careful, you can give it to her for me.”

Maddie felt so honored to be able to help. “I can be real careful.” She reached up to grasp the baby’s sippy cup in her little hands. This was a little harder than she thought, but she could do this without making a mess.

She managed to not spill the juice, but she knocked over Carolina’s bottle of asprins. “Uh-oh, Sorry Momma.” Maddie looked behind her, Grey was busy with her phone call, she hadn’t seen Maddie’s accident.

Super carefully, she gave the cup to Allie. She giggled and cooed at Maddie. She loved getting attention from her big sister. “I’ll play with you in a little bit Allie.” The baby was happy with her juice, she didn’t mind.

Maddie looked up at Carolina’s spilled pills. “They’re so pretty, they look like blue candy. No wonder Mommy likes taking ‘em, candy makes everything better.” She looked back at her Mom. “Momma, can I try the blue candy?”

Grey made a face as she motioned to Maddie to be quiet. “But Momma, it’s blue candy, I want some.”

“Madeline, hush.” Grey moved out of the kitchen to finish her call.

“Mommy won’t mind if I eat some.” She grabbed ahold of the pills and couldn’t help eating them. She shook her head. “They don’t taste like candy.” She was disappointed. Then she had the sinking realization that she ate them all. “Uh-oh, now Mommy will be mad.”

She had to hide the evidence, then maybe Carolina wouldn’t notice. She went to throw the bottle away, but missed the waste basket. The empty bottle lay on the floor.

“Maddie, I’m all finished. You wanna come in and play with Allie and me?”

She quickly forgot about the candy. “Okay Momma.” She wanted time have fun with her Mom and sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Grey double checked that the baby gates were secured before she lifted Allie out of the play pen. She took off, crawling like crazy, straight to Maddie's play house where she tried to grab her princess dolls.

Maddie didn't mind sharing with her sister, all except these, her dolls were her favorites. "Oh no, Momma, don't let her chew my dolls." Maddie grabbed them and held them close. Allie reached for them and fussed when she couldn't get them. She was used to getting what she wanted.

Grey tried to catch the baby. "Usually you have no issues sharing. She's just curious Maddie, she learns what things are by chewing on them. She likes dolls as much as you do.”

Allie let out a surprised coo when Grey caught her. "Come here you squirmy little sprout. I got you!" She scooped Allie up. Allie squirmed to be let loose. Grey held tightly onto her. Allie cried like she was being tortured.

"My goodness girlie , calm down." She reached into the playpen and pulled out Allie's cloth doll that was safe for her to chew on. "Okay Maddie, you wanna play with her now?"

Maddie looked relieved as Grey put her dolls high up on a shelf. "Yeah, c'mere Allie, here's my dollhouse." Allie forgot all about the princess dolls. Both girls played together peacefully.

There was a knock at the door. Grey answered it and found Simmons standing in her front porch holding a measuring cup and looking confused. "Oh hey Simms, what's up?"

He grimaced, he hated it when she called him by that stupid nickname. “Hi Emily, I

know this sounds stupid, but can I borrow a cup of sugar? I misjudged my cake recipe and I don't feel like running down to the store just for one damn cup."

“Yeah sure, c'mon in. You're just in time for playtime." She smiled at the girls playing nicely with the dollhouse.

Maddie looked up at her favorite Uncle. "Hi Uncle Simmons, I have a play date with my sister."

"I see that, you two get along so well. I wish my kids would get along that well." He sat on the floor beside the kids.

Grey took the measuring cup from his hand. "I'm very surprised that the twins are doing separate stuff these days."

“Yeah, Jake’s been hanging out with his new friends, Mira likes to hang with you, and Dex is training for the soccer team at school..."

"Wow, there’re busy, busy, busy. They're growing up so fast."

Simmons looked sad. "Tell me about it. That house is so quiet since the kids are in school and Grif's at work. I have no one hanging around bugging me, I don't know how to handle it."

Maddie looked so serious. "I can bug you Uncle Simmons, I don't mind."

Grey gave a laugh. "She's right, hang around with these two long enough and you'll go crazy like I am." She stopped before she reached the kitchen and turned around suddenly. "That's not bad a bad idea about hanging around. I'm going to be making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, how about you join us?"

Simmons hesitated. "I don't know Emily, I have a cake to make, I'm worried I don't have enough time." He was trying to be polite.

"Then I'll tell you what, you stay for lunch and I'll help you make your cake."

Maddie looked at Simmons, her blue eyes pleading with him. "Please, we can have a tea party."

Simmons knew he was beat. "I suppose so, for Maddie."

Grey looked pleased. "What are you baking the cake for? Any special occasion in particular?"

"Yes, it's for Mira. You know how hard she's been working on her reading. She got an A on her last vocabulary test. I was making a chocolate cake to celebrate."

Grey squealed. "Yay, I knew that kiddo could pull it off! Of course, she does have the very best tutor ever. She's a hard worker, I'm proud of her."

"She's been pretty frustrated, so I figured this was good motivation to keep up the good work." Simmons felt a small tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Maddie. "Yes honey?”

“I like chocolate cake too."

“You do?" He caught the hint. "I'm glad, because you're invited to Mira's cake party." He turned to Grey. "Would you and Carolina like to come? Mira would love to see you guys at her sort of party?"

"Hmm, that's a cute idea. We can throw Mira an actual party. Now I have to pick her up a gift."

"Umm Emily...it doesn't have to be an actual party...."He should have saved his breath, she wasn't listening.

"I'm gonna call Donut and see if he can help me plan a party at the last minute." She glanced at her watch. "Oh crap, it's getting late, we gotta rush this up a little." She completely forgot about starting her sandwiches, she was busy trying to convince Doc to get ahold of Donut for her.

Panic washed over Simmons. “Oh lord, I didn’t want to have an actual party. Now I have to plan a menu, the house needs to be straightened up, should I get Mira a gift… Ugh, now I have a migraine. All I wanted was to have some cake.”

“Yep, Momma’s like that.” Grey’s erratic behavior didn’t seem to phase her daughters. Maddie leaned up against Simmons. Suddenly, she felt very tired.

“Well, no point worrying over this. Maddie, do you still want to have your tea party?” He thought she had gotten awfully quiet.”

She shrugged, she still leaned against him. “I dunno, I don’t feel too good.”

He felt her forehead, she didn’t seem to have a temperature, but she looked very pale. “You want to go sit on the couch?”

She shook her head, then came a look of panic. “Uncle Simmons, I’m gonna be sick.”

After raising three young children, he knew that look well. He put his arm around her. “Okay, I’ll help you get to the bathroom, just hang on honey.”

Grey poked her head in the room, the phone was still in her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s alright Emily, I can take care of her, I have lots of experience.” He barely got Maddie to the bathroom in time.

Allie looked up from her toys and started to cry, she knew something was wrong with her sister. Grey picked her up. “It’s alright, Maddie will be fine.”

She was on her way to check on her when Simmons’ panicked voice called out. “Emily, Maddie’s really sick! It looks like she ate some blue pills!”

She felt like her heart stopped beating. Out of instinct, she checked the kitchen where she last remembered Carolina setting her pill bottle. It was gone. She glanced on the floor, she picked up the empty bottle. She felt like a shot of cold electricity shot through her.

“Oh my god, she ate almost an entire bottle.” With Allie still I her arms she ran to Maddie. Allie was practically screaming now.

Simmons was cradling the almost unconscious child, tears streamed down his face. She looked weakly up at her mother. “Momma, help me. I’m so sleepy.” Simmons took Allie out to the hallway so Grey could check her.

Her pupils were dilated and she was limp and clammy. Grey had to keep her alert so she could get her to her office. She tenderly pulled Maddie into her arms, kissed her cheek and whispered softly to her as she picked her up.

“Sweetie pie, you gotta stay awake. Stay with me baby, you can’t leave me.” Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn’t hold them back.

“Momma, I can’t. It’s so dark, I’m scared…” Her voice trailed off as she went stiff in Mother’s arms.

Grey screamed. This wasn’t fair, she had lost so many people in her life already. She couldn’t live if she lost her little girl too…


	8. Chapter 8

Simmons was in the middle of a full blown panic attack. He was left alone in a strange house and with a screaming child. He didn’t know if the little girl he had become so fond of round live or die…He didn’t know what to do, so he called Grif.

Grif sounded annoyed when he answered the phone. “What’s going on loser? The twins had to call me from school to come pick them up. Why’d you ditch them?”

Shit, he had forgotten about his own kids. “Grif help! Maddie’s been poisoned, Emily had to rush her to the hospital. I’m here with Allie and she won’t stop crying, and all this happened because I wanted to make a cake for Mira.” He was out of breath.

“Huh? Slow down, you’re not making any sense. Who the hell poisoned Maddie?”

“I don’t know, I think it was Carolina…” He paused, took in a deep breath, and continued, but he was calmer this time. “Maddie got into a bottle of aspirins that Carolina left out. Oh god, she’s really bad, I need some help here.” He was panicking again.

Grif was quiet for a second, he was really attached to Maddie too. “Okay hang on, I’m coming.” He stopped, his voice sounded scared. “Just calm down. Grey’s the best doctor around, Maddie will be fine.”

“I hope so, she’s still just a baby. Hurry up and get here. I love you.”

“Love you too, I’m coming.”

Five minutes later, Grif found Simmons shaking on the couch while he tried to comfort Allie. She laid her head against his chest and sobbed quietly. He looked up at Grif, his eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks were tear stained.

Grif’s heart went out to him. He stood behind the couch and put both of his hands on Simmons’ shoulders. “How are you holding up?”

“Terrible. I called Carolina’s phone five times and all I could get was her voicemail, Wash is on his way over. How are the kids? I can’t believe I forgot about them.” He started crying again.

Grif tightened his grip. “Hey, stop it, the kids are fine, they’re not mad at you. I left them with Tucker. I told them Maddie was sick, and Mira’s really worried about her. Any news from the Doc?”

Simmons shook his head. “No, I don’t even know If Maddie is still alive.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Grif sat beside on the couch. “Do you want me to take Allie for you?”

He shook his head miserably. “No thanks, I need to hold her.”

Wash came rushing through the door and startled everyone. Someone had to take charge, and it may as well be him. “Simmons, any news on Maddie?”

“No, Emily hasn’t called. Carolina’s phone goes straight to voicemail, I can’t even tell her about Maddie.”

“Yeah, when she’s working, she gives it her full attention. I’ll have to hunt her down, she needs to know.”

Grif grimaced. “Oh lord, I don’t want to be around when you do tell her. It’s like suicide man.”

Wash looked nervous, but he knew he was the one that had to tell Carolina, she was his best friend. “It’s not going to be that bad. Carolina’s mellowed out; at least a little. Besides, I don’t think she’ll kill the messenger, I hope.” He noticed how terrible Simmons looked. “How are you holding up?”

He couldn’t answer, he was still shaking. Grif understood, they’ve known each other for so long, they could finish each other’s sentences. “He’s a basket case like usual.”

Wash narrowed his eyes, Maddie must really be bad off if Simmons was this upset. That little girl had survived through so much, it wasn’t fair to lose her now. She should have her whole life ahead of her.

Wash patted Simmons’ arm. “How about you go home, see your kids, and try to relax. I’m going to get Carolina, and we’ll keep you updated on Maddie.”

Grif got up to leave, but Simmons wouldn’t follow him. He handed Allie over to him. “Babysit her for me. Tell the kids I’m going with Wash and I’m not leaving until Maddie’s all better.”

Wash tried to protest. “There’s no need to, you can’t do anything there except worry.”

“Then I’ll worry in the waiting room. I love that little girl, and I’m not leaving her. I want her to know she’s not alone.”

He looked so serious that Wash didn’t try to argue. “Alright, but you got to keep it together.” It was going to be a long night for all of them.

Dr. Grey stood by Maddie’s side, holding her hand tightly as Dr. Hill treated her on the examining table. The doctor frowned slightly as she checked Maddie’s heart rate.

“Well Emily, her pulse is weak, but it is steady, she’s fighting this. I just wish she would regain consciousness. You said that she threw the pills up?”

New tears spilled down Grey’s face. “Only some of them. My wife only took a few of the aspirins this morning, Maddie swallowed the rest. Oh god, this many can totally kill her.”

“Emily, focus! I think you should wait outside, you shouldn’t be treating your own daughter, you’re too upset. I’ll administer the activated charcoal to her, it’s too hard for you to watch.”

Grey’s face was set in a stubborn pose that was so similar to Maddie’s. “No way! This is my baby and I’m not leaving her. I took an oath to help every patient, that includes my daughter.”

Dr. Hill gently inserted a feeding tube down Maddie’s esophagus. Grey couldn’t help but wince. She had treated dozens of children for poisoning on Chorus. She always felt compassion for the children and their families, but now it was different. She always tried to be the best Mother, this shouldn’t have happened.

Hill looked over at her. “Hey, don’t take it so hard, you’re a great Mom. This is a two year old, they can get into anything in a second. You’ve treated enough kids to know that.”

She nodded miserably. Maddie looked so tiny and frail lying on the examining table. Too much physical abuse when she was a young baby had stunted her growth some. Grey had tried to counter it with fresh, nutritious foods and daily vitamins, but Maddie would always be small. Now, she looked absolutely helpless.

Dr. Hill stood back. “This dose of charcoal should absorb some of that ibuprofen. We’ll give her another small dose in an hour, after that, only time will tell. I’m going to get her a room set up for the night. You can spend some time here with her.”

Grey tightened her grip on Maddie’s hand. She gently kissed her cheek. Though Maddie was unconscious, Grey knew she could hear her. She whispered softly in her ear.

“I’m so sorry sweetie pie, I should have been paying attention to you. I never thought this would happen. I love you so much, give me another chance.”

Despite the feeding tube, Grey put her arm around Maddie and held her close, she never wanted to let her go. From a few rooms over, a sudden cry broke the silence. Then came some loud crashing.

She heard Wash’s voice hollering, followed by more crashing. When the announcement, “All security report to the rec room,” came over the loud speaker, she sighed and shook her head. She wasn’t surprised, Carolina just found out about Maddie.

Poor Wash would be overwhelmed, Grey knew she had to help. She was the only person on Chorus who wasn’t intimidated by Carolina. She gave Maddie one last kiss.

“I’m coming right back sweetie pie, I have to go get your Mommy before she gets arrested. She’ll really want to see you.”

She gave one last look back at her daughter’s fragile form. She was so glad Carolina still had her fighting spirit, she needed her wife so much to help keep up her own strength.

Their daughter needed a miracle right now. She needed both her Mothers by her side…


	9. Chapter 9

“‘Lina calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Wash was having a hard time pulling Carolina back after she nearly punched through a locker. Carolina’s temper had gone on many rampages before, but this was the worst Wash had ever seen her.

“Get out of here Wash.” Her hand was already bruised and bleeding, but she barely noticed. She caught her reflection in the mirror.

Her cheeks were tears stained, her eyes were so red and puffy, she could barely cry anymore. The flame red hair she was growing long again was a mess. Her bangs hung limply in her eyes. The worst part was that she had to face the truth that her carelessness hurt the little child that she had come to love so much.

She hated her reflection, she hated herself. Without thinking, she punched her fist through it. Shards of glass flew everywhere. She wasn’t the least bit sorry. For a split second, she considered what one of those shards could do to her wrist. If Maddie died, she could never live with herself.

It was like Wash could read her mind, he had a sinking feeling when she stared too long at the broken glass. With more strength than he knew he had, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. “Please, don’t even think about it.”

Now he was in trouble. She turned to glare at him. “I said to get out of here!” She struggled to break free. When that didn’t work, she took a swing at him. Luckily, thanks to her tears, her aim was off and she barely missed him.

It didn’t stop her struggling. Wash had to get her calmed down, there was no point reasoning with her until then. Without fully thinking, he hit her in the face. The blow shocked both of them, he really hadn’t meant to do it, but it worked, she calmed down.

She stood there looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time. “I cannot believe that you just hit me.”

Wash’s jaw still hung in disbelief. “I know, but you were going crazy, you needed it.”

She pulled away from him and brushed her hair back from her eyes. “Why did you stop me? This could all be over, it’s my fault Maddie’s lying in a coma. I’m the worst parent ever.”

“‘Lina, what happened was a terrible accident. We’re talking about a two year old, they get into everything, you can’t always avoid it.”

“I should have been more careful, instead I was distracted by work and the baby. I’m the one who’s supposed to protect Maddie, now I’m no better than the assholes who abused her in the first place.”

“Don’t even compare yourself to them, you’re a good mother to her, she loves you.” He stopped for second before continuing. “You know what a good father Tucker is? Well, when David was the same age as Maddie, Tucker turned away for second and David almost choked to death on a lego block. No matter how perfect you try to be, it can happen.”

Carolina was quiet as she brushed the fresh tears from her cheeks. “You know, I never cried this much in my life, even when my Mother and York were killed. Their deaths hurt, but I could get past it. If Maddie doesn’t make it…” She choked up again. “I don’t know how to go on.”

Wash flashbacked to when he lost his own son four years ago. The pain showed in his bright blue eyes. “I know it’s hard, but she’s still alive. You need to go to her, hurting yourself isn’t going to help her. She needs to know you love her.”

She nodded and tried to fix herself up. “Ah forget it, it’s a lost cause. Let’s go see Maddie.”

Grey came slamming through the door. She took one look at the mess and shook her head. “My goodness, you were busy, busy, busy. Just because it’s called a rec room, doesn’t mean you have to wreck it.”

Carolina looked guilty. “I know, I’m sorry. I heard about Maddie and…I lost it. Seriously Em, is she going to be okay?”

Grey didn’t say yes or no. “She’s having her last treatment of charcoal mix, hopefully it absorbs up a lot of the aspirin she had left in her stomach.” She squeezed Carolina’s hand. “Time will tell, we’ll get through this together.” They almost made it out the door.

“Security. Is there a problem in here Dr. Grey?” The security guard blocked the door.

She squinted to read his name tag. “Uh no, Charles, no problems.” He didn’t believe her, so she tried again. “ Weeeeellll, my wife got a liiiitle worked up since our daughter is sick, but we worked it out. It’s a good thing too because she’s the hostile type. You don’t want her rearranging your face like she did to this room.”

He looked around at the mess, then at Carolina. She was the best solider on Chorus, a local celebrity, everyone knew who she was. He swallowed nervously and saluted Carolina. “Uhh yes ma’am, I mean no ma’am…you’re all free to go ma’am.” He left in a hurry.

Grey shook her head. “We need better security.” They ran into Dr. Hill.

“Emily, I was trying to find you. I’ve done everything I can possibly do for Maddie. I had her moved to a hospital room, she’ll be more comfortable there.”

Grey looked scared. “How are her vitals?”

Hill looked helpless. “No change. Her heart rate is steady, but she’s so young and so frail, I’m worried about her recovery. The redhead Wash came in with is sitting with her. I’d suggest you guys do the same. It might help her out of the coma. The sooner she wakes up, the less brain damage she’ll have.”

The three ran to her side. Simmons was sitting by her bed, holding one of her tiny hands in both of his. He was talking softly to her like she was awake.

Grey came up beside him. “You telling her a story Simms?”

He stopped the story to answer her. “Yeah, I’m telling Maddie her own story. About the day I first agreed to foster her. She turned the entire house upside down, and in the end, we loved every moment of it. She felt ignored and unwanted lately, I thought hearing her own stories and about how much we care about her might bring her back.”

Grey cried and smiled at the same time. “That’s like our first few days together. She clung to my side, she was afraid of everything. I can’t believe how far she’s come from that little baby that cried all the time.”

She reached over to hold Maddie’s other hand. Simmons got up to leave. “I should let you and Carolina sit with her. I just didn’t want her to be alone. Wash and I can wait in the waiting room.”

When the guys left, Carolina looked down at Maddie. She was connected to so many tubes and wires, it didn’t even look like Maddie anymore. Dear god, what has she done to her little girl?

Grey motioned to her to sit down as she thought of her own Maddie story. “I remember the first time I met Maddie. I was in the hospital about to get my cancer verdict. She was this smily, happy baby that made me forget my troubles, at least for a little while.”

As Carolina held Maddie’s little hand, she listened to her labored breathing, and she vowed that she would never again fail either of her children. All she needed was another chance…


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Grey and Carolina were all alone with Maddie, they settled on each side of her bedside. As she held Maddie’s cool, limp hand in hers, Carolina could could barely look at her thanks to the tears in her eyes. Regardless of Wash said, she knew it was all her fault that Maddie was fighting for her life.

She laid her cheek tenderly against Maddie’s. “Oh honey, I’m so so sorry. I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you.” She turned to her wife, she could barely look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry Emily, this is all my fault.”

Grey reached over and laid her hand on top of Carolina’s. “No, it’s not all your fault. I was there with her, I was supposed to be watching her. God I wish I was paying more attention to her. All this for a five minute phone call…” She was too choked up to finish. All she wanted was her little girl back.

Out in the waiting room, Wash and Simmons weren’t fairing much better. Each had their own form of PTSD to battle with.

It was less than a year ago that the Grif-Simmons family felt pressured into fostering Maddie as a very traumatized little baby. It was unfortunately bad timing for his family to have a fourth kid, and he didn’t know where to take her.

Luckily, Dr. Grey stepped in and she and Maddie fell in love with each other. Secretly, Simmons regretted not being able to adopt her, he liked the idea of having two daughters. But the two of them remained close, and he was the only positive father figure she knew in her life.

If Maddie didn’t pull through, he didn’t know what he would do. He felt like he was worrying over one of his own kids. Every worst case scenario ran through his head…

Poor Wash was left thinking of his son Lucas, who died a few minutes after he was born. At the time, he thought he could never get over it. He put all his concentration on taking care of Tucker and their two kids. It was a long recovery, but he thought he was past the worst; until today.

Seeing Maddie lying in a coma opened up all those old wounds. He couldn’t handle watching a second child die. He wished he could just go in and rescue her, having no control of the situation was driving him crazy…

The waiting room door flew open, and Wash’s two kids, David and Chloe came running to him. They were followed by an exhausted looking Tucker. Little David jumped up on Wash’s lap.

“Daddy, is Maddie okay?”

Wash cuddled him close. “Not yet buddy, we’re still waiting.”

Tucker groaned. “You see little dude, I told there would be no new news. God, every five minutes he was asking me that question.”

Wash chuckled softly. “You realize he sounds just like you when he does that, don’t you?”

Chloe sat beside Wash and leaned against him. “I missed you Daddy.”

Tucker joined his family on the couch. “Yeah, we all did. I figured we were all worrying, so it’s better to worry together.” Wash was glad they showed up.

From outside, Simmons heard Grif yelling at the kids. He looked up with a start. “Oh good grief, don’t tell me everyone showed up?”

Tucker grinned. “Surprise!”

Mira made it Simmons first. She was nearly in tears and carrying Maddie’s tattered brown teddy bear with her. “Daddy Daddy Daddy, I want Maddie!” She jumped in his arms and burst into tears.

He was taken by surprise, he wasn’t used to getting attention from his daughter, she was always Grif’s girl. He put his arm around her and held her tight. “I know honey, but you need to wait. She has her Moms with her. She’s being taken care of.”

“But I wanna see her now! I brought her favorite teddy, she can’t be without him.”

“I understand that, but we have to wait.”

Mira gave up and buried her head against his chest as she cried. “Daddy, please just say she’s going to get better.” He wasn’t used to seeing her look this vulnerable. The scared look on her face scared him.

He wanted to say yes, but hated to lie to her, anything could happen. “I’m sure she will, I want to see her too.”

Jake sat beside them. He hated seeing Mira look this sad. “Don’t worry Mira, Dr. Grey’s the best doctor ever, you said so yourself. Maddie will be fine.” Jake didn’t look much better off than Mira, Dex stood behind them, pretending that he hadn’t been crying.

Grif held Allie in his arms, she was still being fussy. Simmons reached out to take her. “Why are you guys all here like this?”

Grif shrugged. “Well, this little kiddo was missing her sister, and hell, we’re all crazy about Maddie, so we came to worry with you.”

Simmons looked around at their strange group. “I’m glad you did.”

Maddie was holding stable, but that wasn’t good enough for Grey, she needed to get her to wake up. She liked Simmons’ idea of telling Maddie stories, maybe that would work.

Grey was looking at Carolina as she spoke, but she wasn’t sure if she was talking more to her or Maddie. “You claim you don’t know much about being a parent? This little sweetie pie wouldn’t leave my side for three whole days. She had to be holding my hand, my sleeve, anything to guarantee I wouldn’t leave her.”

Carolina smiled. “She loved you even then?”

“Oh yes, right from the start, but she had some major issues I had to get past. The biggest was they she kept waiting for me to hit her. If I made any sudden moves, she’d flinch and cry.”

“When did you realize it was going to work out?”

“At the end of the third day. I tucked her into her crib, and she looked up at me with so much love in her eyes. That’s when I knew I was really her Mom. The very next day, I took her down to President Kimball’s to sign her adoption papers, and the rest is history.”

Grey was lost in the memory, she almost forgot Carolina was there. She felt a faint movement in the hand that was holding Maddie’s. All of a sudden, a faint voice called out, “Momma?”

Carolina gasped while Grey checked in Maddie’s vital signs. She couldn’t believe she talked. Her closed eyelids fluttered, they were trying to open.

“C’mon sweetie pie, open your eyes for Momma.”

She forced her eyes to open, it took a second for her eyes to adjust. “Hi Momma. It was all dark and I couldn’t find you. I was so scared.”

“Don’t be scared, I’m never leaving you.” She looked over at Carolina. “We are never leaving you.”

Maddie tried to look over at Carolina. “Hi Mommy.”

Carolina kissed her cheek. “Welcome back honey.”

From the waiting room, there was a loud clatter. Glass shattered and the kids started laughing which was followed by Wash yelling. “Damnit Tucker, watch what you’re doing, I can’t believe you broke that lamp. You’re as bad as the kids.”

“Hey, it was an accident, sue me.”

Grey laughed. “Sounds like the entire neighborhood came to see you.”

Carolina groaned. “I better go help Wash. The Reds and Blues have already dumbed him down to their level.”

She treated the boys badly most of the time, they were idiots, but they were her idiots. No matter how hopeless it seemed, they never gave up. They were always there for each other. They made a strange family unit of sorts.

She truly believed that’s how Maddie pulled through. She was so glad they were there…


	11. Chapter 11

Carolina stepped out into the waiting room. One look at the glare on her face, the entire room quieted down. “What is going on out here? There is a child recovering in the next room. She needs some peace and quiet.”

Simmons looked up. “Recovering? Does that mean Maddie is alright?”

Carolina’s expression softened, he really did look worried. “Yes, she woke up and she’s talking. She’s still really weak, but she’s past the worst.”

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

Mira jumped off the couch. “Yay, I want Maddie.” She shot past Carolina before she could stop her. Simmons tried to grab her sleeve and missed.

She jumped up in the bed. “Maddie Maddie Maddie, I missed you! I brought you a friend.” She handed her the teddy bear.

Simmons was mortified, he tried to pull Mira off the bed. “Mira Kai, what’s wrong with you? You can’t go jumping on her bed like that.”

Mira moved in closer to Maddie to avoid her father. Dr. Grey had been chuckling the entire time. “No Simmons, let her go. She’s not hurting anything, it’ll do Maddie more good than harm.”

Maddie managed a small smile. “My teddy, thanks Mira.” She held it close to her.

Simmons still had Allie in his arms. She reached her little arms out for her Mother. Her tears were completely gone now that she saw Maddie. Grey took her into her arms and held her close.

“Hi there little sprout, I missed you.” Allie reached for Maddie. Grey set her down on the bed. “There’s your sister.” Allie babbled at her and tried to hold her hand.

The rest of the gang gathered at the doorway, but Carolina blocked them from coming in. “No way is she getting this many visitors.”

Tucker pouted worse than the kids. “Aww, we worried all day over the little kiddo.”

Wash had to take control. “I know Tucker, but it’s late and Maddie needs to rest. Kids, say hello and goodbye, and I’ll make sure we all come to visit her tomorrow.” He looked at Carolina for permission.

She nodded. “Wash is right. We appreciate all you worrying over her, but she needs to get her strength back.”

All the kids called bye to Maddie. She tried to raise her head, but she was still too weak. “Bye bye.” She dropped her head back down, she was too tired.

Simmons had to get ahold of Mira. “Come on, you heard Aunt ‘Lina.”

Mira looked sad. “Aww, c’mon Daddy. Let me stay.”

“I’m sorry, but no. I need to you to come home, I missed not seeing you today. We can all have a movie night together.”

Mira thought it over. “Do I get to come back in the morning?”

“Sure you do, I want to visit with Maddie myself.”

As Mira gave in, she gently gave Maddie a hug. “See ya tomorrow Maddie.” She stood by Simmons and held his hand.

He reached down to give Maddie a kiss. “You sure scared me today honey. I’m coming back first thing in the morning, we can spend some time together.”

“‘Kay, I love you Uncle Simmons.”

“I love you too honey. Get some sleep.”

Grey turned to Carolina. “You know, Allie shouldn’t stay here overnight. You want to go take her home?”

Carolina hesitated, she looked back at Maddie, she’d rather stay. “Sure, we’ll come back in the morning.”

Maddie looked sad as she waved goodbye. “Night Mommy.”

Simmons knew what to do, he took Allie from Carolina. “You really should stay with Maddie, you know you want to. Allie can bunk with Mira tonight, she’ll be fine.”

She gave him a smile. “Thanks Simmons, I owe you one.”

Grey arranged herself carefully in the bed beside Maddie. Despite all her tubes and wires, she held Maddie close to her. Maddie weakly lay in her arms. “You’re not leaving too Momma?”

“No way, I promised I wouldn’t.”

“I love you Momma.” She was nearly asleep already.

“I love you too sweetie pie.” She loved this kid more than she could ever realize.

Early the next morning when Maddie woke up, she found herself lying in Carolina’s arms. She woke her up when she tried to sit up. “Morning Mommy.”

Carolina yawned and stretched and tried to wake up. She smiled at Maddie as she helped her up. “Morning honey.”

Maddie looked around for Grey. “Where’s Momma?”

Grey snuck out early in the morning. Through the night, she got the brainstorm idea that Maddie should have a welcome home party when she was ready to come home. She had seen a great art set that was on sale and she couldn’t wait to get it for Maddie.

Carolina had to think up a lie. “Uhh, she had to go to the store real quick, she’ll be back soon.”

“But she said she wouldn’t leave me.”

“She wouldn’t have except it’s for a surprise.”

“A surprise for who?”

“Uhh…for Mira, Uncle Simmons was going to throw her a surprise party.”

“Oh, cause she can read good now?”

It sounded good. “Exactly, he felt she needed a party.”

“Can I go to the party?”

“Sure, we’re waiting until you feel better.”

“Yayy!” She looked serious. “Mommy, can we have our play date together?”

Carolina sat beside her. “Of course we can, but you have to be careful. You can’t do too much too fast.” She pulled a picture book from the nightstand. “We can read for awhile.”

There was a knock at the door. Wash stuck his head in. “Hi Maddie, hi ‘Lina. I brought a gift for you Maddie, how are you feeling?.” He had a bouquet of colorful daisies and some rainbow balloons for her.

Her face lit up. “Wow, so pretty!”

He handed them to her. She played a little with the balloons. “Simmons will becoming over with Mira later, neither one could stop talking about the party.”

Carolina kicked him before he could say more. “Mira wasn’t supposed to know about her party.” She glared at him, hoping he would get the hint. Anyway, she owed him a shot.

“Oh yeah sorry, she doesn’t know about it.” They didn’t have to worry, Maddie wasn’t even listening. She was playing with the balloons.

Wash took Carolina aside so they could talk. “I want to apologize about hitting you yesterday. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Oh that? Don’t worry, you’re not that tough rookie. I really needed though. Yesterday was a terrible day, I did and said a lot of things I wish I didn’t.”

“I understand, you just scared me. You were giving up, no matter bad a situation was, you never gave up before. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Thanks for bringing me to my senses. That’s all Emily would have needed was to have me slit my wrists…” She didn’t even want to think about that. “That’s a hell of a right hook you have. You’ve really toughened up.” She gave him a teasing wink.

“Thanks, I learned it from the best, just don’t kill me for it.”

“Nah, but I would watch out next time you go to the gym”

Maddie gave a startled cry, they both turned around. “Mommy, I lost my balloons.” They broke away from her and we’re now on the ceiling.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get them down for you.”

Wash went with her. “Let me help you with those.”

They shared a chuckle together as they hunted down the balloons.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days later, a weak Maddie was being carried in Carolina’s arms to the party Simmons was throwing for Mira. Grey let Allie carry Mira’s small, brightly wrapped gift. She only managed to chew on it a little, the gift was fine. As soon as they stepped through the gate, they saw a huge pink banner.

Grey stopped to give Maddie a devious smile. "Do you know what that sign says sweetie pie?"

Maddie pretended she could read it, then gave up. "I dunno, it’s for Mira."

Mira came running over to hug Grey. "Hi guys, this is gonna be a fun party.”

Maddie looked at her. "What’s the sign say Mira?”

Grey looked interested, she was Mira’s reading teacher after all. "Yeah Mira, what’s it say?" She raised her eyebrow at her.

Mira looked nervous as she sounded it out. Luckily, the print was in large letters. "Welcome Home Maddie." She read it slow, but she was right.

It took Maddie a few seconds. "Huh? The party’s for Mira."

Grey got all excited as she set Allie down. "No sweetie pie, the party’s for you."

Mira giggled at her. "Surprise!"

All the kids came running to her. Maddie was still a little weak, Simmons had to help her get to her pile of gifts.

Her eyes were big. "For me?"

He smiled at her. "Of course honey, we all missed you."

Grey carefully brought out a large box. She had a pink cloth over it. "Here, you better open this gift first."

Carolina narrowed her eyes. "Em, we got her the art set, I wrapped it earlier. Did you get her another gift?"

Grey casually refused to answer. "Open it Maddie."

She went to pull off the cloth, the entire box moved. Maddie yelped and jumped back. "Uh-Uh, it’s moving. I don’t like it."

Grey took her hand and helped her. Out jumped a black and tan German Shepherd puppy. He yipped at Maddie as he tried to climb out of the box. Grey was laughing until she noticed Maddie was crying.

"What’s wrong honey? He’s a young puppy, he won’t hurt you."

She kept crying. "Is he mine?" Grey nodded. She put him in Maddie’s arms and tried to kiss away her tears. "Im so happy, I love him!"

Carolina’s jaw dropped and she glared at Grey as hard as she could. “What is that Emily?”

“A juvenile canine, aka, a puppy.”

“I know that, why is it here?”

Grey sighed. “‘Lina, this is a party, quit being a buzzkill, you sound like Wash. We’ll talk about this later.”

Mira squealed with happiness as she helped Maddie get control of the excited puppy. “Maddie, you’re so lucky! Daddy, I want a puppy too!” She was looking at Grif, but Simmons answered.

“No way are we ever getting a dog, you’re probably allergic to it, get away.” He tried to pull Mira away, and the puppy yipped at him. He backed away like he was bitten. “And it’s probably aggressive too.”

Grif shot him a look, he patted the dog’s head and he got a kiss. “Yeah, real aggressive. He just doesn’t like you, ya loser.”

David joined in to play with the puppy. “Yeah Daddy, we need a dog too.”

Tucker fought to not open his mouth, he really wanted to say yes, but he knew Wash didn’t like dogs, he was a cat person. Both he and Chloe gave Wash a pleading look.

Wash struggled to hold his own excitement. “No, sorry guys. That’s a nice dog, but I don’t think we’re ready for a pet yet. Anyway, I thought we would adopt a cat instead.” All three grumbled at him.

Grey tried to keep the party upbeat. “Well, you kids know you can come over and play with him whenever you want.” She lowered her voice so only the kids could hear her. “Or to start harassing your parents over how well you can take care of a dog. But you didn’t hear that from me.” She gave a big wink.

Mira nodded, the dog scheme was already forming in her head. “I gotcha.” She winked back. She hugged the dog and sneezed. So she was allergic to him…oh well, she could handle sneezing.

“Here’s some dog toys I picked up. You guys all wanna play with him? He loves to play, I already taught him how to fetch.”

Maddie looked up at Grey, her eyes glowed over how happy she was. “What’s his name Momma?”

“Well, he’s your dog, it’s up to you. I have been calling him Epsilon, he seems to like it, but it’s your choice.”

Carolina gave a start when she heard that name. It’s been years since she worked with her AI, Epsilon, he was like an annoying brother to her. She got teary eyed thinking about the last time she saw him.

Grey gave Carolina a knowing look. She had hoped that picking that name would help Carolina warm up to the new dog. Carolina wasn’t ready to give in, but her eyes softened down some.

Maddie thought about it. “That’s a pretty name. I like it, but I don’t think I can say it.”

Grey smiled at her. “That’s okay, we can practice later, together. So kiddies, I can officially introduce you to Epsilon Grey, best friend to all; especially Maddie.”

Allie was loving the thought of having a dog. She tried to crawl along with the kids so she could play too, but she couldn’t keep up. Chloe picked her up and helped her join in. Dex threw a tennis ball and Epsilon brought it back. He and the kids played for over an hour.

Carolina quietly watched the playtime. She didn’t hear Grey sit beside her. “Hey ‘Lina, you’re not really mad about the dog are you?”

She shrugged. “I don’t think I’m mad, I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me about it sooner. He seems like a perfectly nice dog, but maybe you should take him back.”

“I kinda can’t do that. I rescued him from the pound, he was minutes away from being euthanized. I couldn’t imagine no one wanting the little guy, he’s just a baby. In fact, he’s a little like Maddie. Somebody sure abused him, he had all these cuts on him. He was probably being used for a bait dog, they couldn’t make him mean enough so they ditched him.”

Carolina inhaled slowly. “You’re sure he’s safe around the girls?” They both looked at the cake table. Little Allie had icing all over her. She giggled as Epsilon carefully licked it off her hands.

Grey laughed. “Yeah, I think he’s a big softie.”

They both went to get a piece of cake. Maddie looked worried. “I can still keep Ep-see-lon, can’t I?”

Carolina knew she was beat. “Fine, but you guys better train him. If he eats my shoes once, he’s out.”

Grey saluted. “Yes ma’am!”

Allie was still giggling. “Doggie.”

“Aww ‘Lina, her first word.”

She rolled her eyes. “Great…”

Two weeks later, Grey was finishing up putting Allie to bed. She took a peek in Maddie’s room before going to bed. Maddie slept peacefully with Epsilon curled up beside her.

He raised his head and wagged his tail when he saw Grey. “Shh, go back to sleep boy.”

He was always a good dog and he listened. He curled back up with Maddie, and she curled her arms around him and used him as a pillow. He loved getting all her attention.

Carolina was almost asleep when Grey got to the bedroom. “Ya know ‘Lina, it’s been two whole weeks and she hasn’t had one nightmare. Epsilon’s the best therapy for her.”

“Yeah yeah I know, you were right. But he’s still a nuisance.” Never would she admit how much she liked him.

Later when Grey was asleep, she snuck to check on Maddie herself. Epsilon wagged his tail at her. “Come here, you rotten, wonderful dog.” She couldn’t help giving him a big hug.

She could finally sleep easily knowing her family was protected.


End file.
